


I'm yours, which you don't get to say

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, Haircuts, M/M, also a random character to move the plot forward, i'm bad with tags that are not dramatic okay sorry, literally the least dramatic thing i've ever written; a pleasure for the soul, not even an OC, uncomplicated relationship, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Adam gets shaved sides from Ronan. He is pretty on a daily basis [yes trailer boy, you are] but the new haircut fits himverywell.Enough to attract some attention he doesn't need.[This work also features Adam and Ronan talking about the former's day at work in a very uncomplicated way so, just saying.]





	I'm yours, which you don't get to say

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Adam to get shaved sides and maybe I'll get him to dye his hair some other day.
> 
> Enjoy !

Ronan turned on his hair clipper. Adam was sat in front of the large mirror. His hair were damp and already separated, making it easier to shave only part of them.

"Ready ?"

Adam's lips twitched. He saw Ronan's reflection staring at his wet, bare shoulders.

"Are you ?"

"Tilt your head a little."

Adam complied and let Ronan skillfully style his hair. The shaving part only took a few minutes. Adam barely felt them falling on his back and shoulders. Ronan's work was precise, too. He couldn't wait until remaining curls were dry again, displaying their full volume over the newly shaved sides.

Ronan turned the clipper off. Adam had not realized how annoying the buzzing was until it stopped. He felt a surge of gratitude towards Ronan. Ronan, who was giving his work a last, close look.

"Looking good, Parrish.  
\---

Adam either wiped the sweat off his forehead or spread it more evenly. All that mattered being that his shift was over. He packed the tool box and left it for whoever was coming next. His shirt was hanging off some hard wires after he had decided not to ruin it.

The next worker entered the garage as he was still leaning against a wall near the damaged car, recollecting his thoughts and gathering enough energy to move. The other guy shook a bottle of water at him. Adam considered the offer, then nodded.

Daniel — that was the guy's name — walked at him. Adam drank, aware of being stared at. Surely, the slight change in his appearance had to do with it. He was proud, though he was more used to Ronan looking at him like that. When he did, Adam usually didn't want to cover himself.

"Thanks."

He returned the bottle. Five seconds. He only needed five seconds to push himself off the wall and start walking. Daniel only needed three to block the way. Adam stared at him with a perfected lack of interested he had learned from a Lynch.

"Looking good, Parrish."

Adam smiled. Despite not being made for war, his features announced it. When he answered, his voice was calm, maybe lacking sharpness but cold enough to drop the temperature by a few degrees. He discreetly located Daniel's hands and swore that if he tried to touch him, he was growing roots in the concrete solely to rot off the faulty limbs.

"Yeah, Ronan did a great job," he answered with fake casualness.

"Who ?"

"Ronan Lynch."

Adam was deliberately slow while spelling the name, as if speaking to a child. When the expected conclusion didn't click, he glanced aside, then at the ceiling. Everyone knew Ronan Lynch. Now Daniel was clearly confused as to why this sickly rich boy would give Adam Parrish a haircut. Ronan Lynch isn't a liar, but Adam Parrish may very well be.

" _My boyfriend,_ " Adam explained, all fatherly patience gone.

He shoved the plastic bottle in his coworker's chest and walked away. His heart was beating madly in his chest, fueled by rage.  
\---

Ronan quietly listened up to this point, eyes shining with delight. Adam finished the story with a huff and brought Ronan's hands together on his stomach.

"I'm not even mad," Ronan laughed. "You look fucking hot."

His hands were under Adam's shirt now, and Adam didn't mind. His head rested on Ronan's shoulder. Ronan teasingly blew on his neck. Adam protested but didn't move an inch, already melting under the touch. Ronan made this. It was possible that he had dreamt Adam and they had both forgotten.

Adam would have accepted a compliment from that other person. And that's all he'd have been willing to take. Not the hungry eyes over his half-naked body or the unwanted closeness.

" _Thank God_ he still had enough common sense not to actually touch me. That was murder material."

Ronan laughed again, sending more butterflies to flutter in Adam's stomach. Adam had given him the right to do these things. To stare, to touch, to behave like he owned him. A few people were allowed to think about it. It was forbidden territory for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought "depending on thz response it gets, I'll write the rest of the gangsey reacting to Adam's haircut" but then I'm like "I'll write it anyway" so stay tuned !
> 
> "The gangsey" meaning Gansey, Blue, Henry and **twenty-four years old aLIVE™** Noah Czerny because honestly, I just perpetually write in an AU where Noah is alive and has peacefully grown up unless my plot needs him to be smudgy.
> 
> (If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment.)


End file.
